


He Was Beautiful

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sexual Orientation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: Inspired by a photo of Mads from Zoo Magazine (included in Tumblr post of the story)

  “Shall I fix us some lunch? I’m sure you’re hungry.”


  Will couldn’t answer. He couldn’t even wrap his brain around the question. Instead he just stared, watching Hannibal dressing. The same stretched out sweater he wore after sex a dozen times before.


  It started with a feeling, then grew to a thought. A realization.


  Will Graham was in love with a man.





	

“Shall I fix us some lunch? I’m sure you’re hungry.”

Will couldn’t answer. He couldn’t even wrap his brain around the question. Instead he just stared, watching Hannibal dressing. The same stretched out sweater he wore after sex a dozen times before.

It started with a feeling, then grew to a thought. A realization.

Will Graham was in love with a man.

It seemed too stupid to articulate even to himself. Epiphanies are often like that. This one was as profound as any he’d ever had.

Hannibal’s gender was never a consideration. Even as they slept side by side. As they held hands and fell in love. Even as they mapped each other’s bodies that very morning.

Will waited for the feelings to come. He’d never been attracted to men. This was something that required examination, wasn’t it?

But the feelings didn’t come. Nothing changed. Not one goddamn thing.

“Will?”

The light caught Hannibal’s profile. He was beautiful.

A door opened somewhere inside. Will took a deep breath. Clean. Easy.

Hannibal sat on the bed. “Are you alright?”

From far away, Will offered the only words that would come. “You make me happy.”

Hannibal studied his face. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Will pitched over the edge of some unnamed fear. He didn’t fall.

He flew.

“I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
